


Love You Always

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Power Bottom, Fluff and Smut, Loving Eren, M/M, Painful Sex, Poor Armin, Power Bottom Armin, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marco makes a comment on Armin's relationship with Eren, the results end with things getting messy- and not in a good way. </p>
<p>Armin never saw himself as a slutty person, but he'd do anything for his boyfriend to stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Always

It had only been a comment on Eren and Armin's relationship. It had only been an input that meant no harm. It had only just been a playful remark for a laugh. Despite it all, Armin took it to heart and couldn't stop himself from thinking into deep.

It all started when Armin was hanging out with Marco - sweet , adorable,  _ slutty _ Marco. 

Armin and Marco have been close since they were children. The two grew up in a small town, being the only friends they ever had. Marco knew Armin better than anyone, sometimes even better than Eren. This included Armin’s sex life. 

Marco didn’t mind, however, considering he shared his fair amount of information.

“Yeah, Jean wouldn’t love me if I never power-bottomed. He loves it when I ride him and take control! You said you never power bottomed with Eren before, right? God, I’d hate to be you.”

Marco was obviously joking, but he didn’t realize the full content of his words. 

Armin gulped, sweat beginning to drip from his forehead as his nerves began to shake. Armin felt himself unable to sit still after that. Armin played with the ends of his shirt, trying to distract himself from the problem at hand. He never power bottomed for Eren before and couldn’t help but wonder if Eren was wanting something better.

What if… Eren got bored of him? What if he stopped  _ loving _ him? 

Armin’s head swarmed with  _ what-if  _ scenarios for minutes before behind those big blue orbs. He realized his mistake and wished he worded that phrase better. Before the freckled man got the chance to, Armin abruptly stood up. 

Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Armin stormed out the dorm with tears in his eyes. Marco called out his name, but was ignored. He was too busy drowning in his thoughts. 

Wait.

Maybe...there was a way to get Eren to stay with him. 

Armin looked up at the ceiling in sheer determination. He wanted Eren to love and to stay with him, that was obvious. The brunette meant everything to him and he can definitely show that! Even if Armin had never power bottomed before, there was a first for everything. 

The blonde headed straight home, a goal in set. He was practically sprinting, his heart pumping with hope.

A spark ignited within him, turning into a flame.

* * *

 

Armin jumped in excitement when Eren came home, ambushing him when he got inside. Eren didn’t mind at all, rather he looked pleased to see Armin waiting for him and receiving a hard kiss when he closed the door.

“Hmm… Hi baby,” Eren murmured while Armin dragged him into their shared bedroom.

Eren didn’t get a chance to say anything more and was roughly pushed on the bed. Armin instantly dropped on his knees and started undoing his pants. 

“Um… Armin?”

“I-I…” Armin paused. That sounded pathetic. He was going to show Eren how sexy and confident he could be! He shouldn’t be acting like a shy virgin. “I want to treat you tonight.”

Eren moaned delightfully as he watched Armin pull down his boxers. He couldn’t deny this was sexy nor did he want to. Watching Armin get settle between his legs in a prey position had him panting in arousal. 

Eren nearly screamed when Armin stuck the head of his member into that warm, velvet like mouth. Armin swirled his tongue against the tip, watching Eren’s reactions to see how he was doing. 

So far, so good. 

Armin began to bob his head, grunting when Eren tangled his hands in his blonde hair. He nearly choked when Eren bucked harshly in need of more friction. 

“A-Armin…!” Eren cried, practically ripping Armin off him so he didn’t cum too soon. 

Armin looked up, eyes glossy. He could see his plan was working! Eren looked wrecked just from a simple blowjob and it was perfect. 

Before Eren could return to favor, Armin had already stripped off his pants and slipped two slick fingers into his already twitching hole. Armin wasn’t moaning much, more so in a rush to get to the fucking than pleasuring himself. 

Eren felt it somewhat odd, however. Usually Armin liked to take things slow and passionate, almost like a married couple. He wasn’t complaining though. He loved his little blonde more than anyone and having Armin scream his name was pleasure enough. 

Though...Armin wasn’t screaming in pleasure, which made Eren kinda suspicious. Even though Eren appreciated what his lover was doing for him, he’d like to give Armin pleasure too. Not being able to touch Armin was torture. Half the time, Eren got off just to listening to Armin’s moans.  

“Okay, I’m ready,” Armin said, knowing he wasn’t. He thought being a tad tighter would make it more pleasurable for Eren. 

Armin pushed Eren on his back, deciding to straddle the brunette’s hips. Eren looked up at Armin, trying to make eye contact but the blonde wouldn’t meet his eyes. Armin was more focused on trying to please Eren that when he pushed down, he had to bite his lip from crying out in pain. 

Eren moaned loudly, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut. Armin didn’t wait for himself to get comfortable. He was already impaling himself on Eren’s cock that he was nearly wailing at the burning pain. Considering Armin was a first time power bottom, he wasn’t experienced in this sort of thing. Even so, he wasn’t considering himself at all. He’d rather show Eren how much he meant to him. 

“A-Ar... min,” Eren gasped, placing his hands on Armin’s hips. He could hardly breathe. Armin was _ extremely _ tight! More so than usual. 

Armin was clenching his fists, trying to keep his rhythm up. Eren bucked into Armin roughly, trying to get better friction. Armin had to bite his lip from crying out in pain. Armin knew he didn’t prepare himself properly. But Armin didn’t care if he bled a little. As long as Eren was happy, he was happy. 

Eren didn’t last long, screaming Armin’s name as he came in that tight hole. Instantly, Armin jumped back from him, tears in his eyes. 

“D-Did I do good? I-I pleasured you en-enough to stay with me?” Was Armin’s first words during the whole sex.

Eren glanced at Armin, noticing the tears that the blonde was desperately trying to hold in, get released. Armin didn’t even cum, which was odd. Eren didn’t even bother to ask if Armin was enjoying himself. The thought of Armin in pain rather than pleasure made Eren sick to his stomach. He wanted Armin to get just as much pleasure as he did. Maybe even more. The only question running through Eren’s head was,  _ why _ ?

“A-Armin… Wha-”

“Wait… I’m such an idiot!” Armin shouted randomly, stumbling to stand up only to whimper in pain at the feeling of his muscles. “Y-You deserve so much better than me… I was such an idiot to think you’d stay with me!”

“Armin, you’re not making any sense! What do you mean wh-”

“M-Marco told me Jean wouldn’t love him if he wasn't a power bottom… I never did that for you… S-So I assumed...” 

The pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together. 

“Armin… Baby.... Did you honestly think I didn’t love you because you weren’t slutty?” Eren asked, standing up. Eren wrapped his arms around the blonde instantly, even when said blonde tried to get out of them. “You know I love you right?”

“B-But-”

“Always. I’ll always love you.” Eren whispered, pressing his lips against Armin’s cheek. He kissed away the tears of pain and sadness. Eren couldn’t believe Armin thought he didn’t love him. Eren was flabbergasted at Armin’s confession. How could he not love Armin? Armin was perfect in every single way. Armin was amazing, kind, sweet, adorable, anything Eren could ask for. And Eren wouldn’t change a thing about his cute boyfriend. 

“R-Really?” 

Armin looked up at Eren with hopeful eyes. Eren couldn’t help but smile, eyes lighting up in a glimmer of happiness. The brunette didn’t bother with a reply rather he kissed Armin. Slow and gentle. The way they both like it. Eren picked up Armin by the thighs, kissing away the hiss that the blonde made in favor of his hips and lower throbbing. 

“Of course. I love you more than anyone…” Eren sat Armin on the bed, pushing him down until he was on his back. Armin didn’t understand what was going on until he saw Eren sink down his body, pressing kisses here and there on the soft skin. “I love you. I love you so much, Armin. Don’t think otherwise.” 

Before Armin got a chance to answer, he was left speechless when Eren took his cock into his mouth and began to suck. Armin was pretty sure he died and went to heaven at that single moment. But weren’t they done? Eren came. And that’s all that really matter to Armin. 

Clearly Eren didn’t feel the same way. Eren closed his eyes as he sunk down, taking Armin completely into his mouth. This was what Eren enjoyed. He enjoyed showering Armin with love. Eren loved having Armin’s cock in his mouth. Sometimes he prefered giving head rather than receiving it. Showing no mercy, he raised his hands to massage Armin’s balls which earned him a cry of pleasure. Armin was a panting mess, trying to hold out as long as he could. Armin couldn’t help but feel extremely lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend who loved him dearly. 

Armin didn’t last long, with Eren speeding up the unforgiving pace and came, shouting out his boyfriend’s name.

Eren swallowed, not minding the taste which earned him a bashful look from Armin. 

“E-Eren..” Armin breathed, watching as Eren pulled off his now softening cock. 

“Never let me not return the favor again, you dork. I love pleasuring you. Sometimes even more than getting pleasure.” 

Armin chuckled weakly, feeling Eren slide beside him for much needed sleep. Armin even let a small smile grace his lips when Eren wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. After such an eventful night, they two were both exhausted. It was almost soon after the two laid down when sleep crept up on them and pulled them into a deep slumber. 

The last words Armin heard from Eren was, “ _ Love you always _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed my story! :) I wanted to write a bit realistic, where not all first times are pleasurable. Plus I sorta wanted that one story where Armin didn't know what he was doing when he was power bottoming. Yeah.... I'm thinking of writing a Power Bottom Eren story soon. :) I would also like to thank my mama Nary for editing my work for me! :D Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
